


Vouch

by GlyphArchive



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Attempting to be hospitable, Awkward Conversations, Gen, Mentions of Blood, Not Canon Compliant, References to past trauma, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlyphArchive/pseuds/GlyphArchive
Summary: Rather than stand idly by as the best challenge he's faced in years is dismissed, Arjun chooses to speak up instead on the stranger's behalf.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Vouch

"I shudder to think of what might happen if we were enemies.” Arjun remarks, not at all surprised when it only earns him a raised brow from the stranger sitting somewhat uncomfortably across from him. Still, he attempts to keep the day’s stress from his features, offering instead to fill the other’s cup with more water.

“But I know what it is like to be ridiculed as nameless.” Arjun continues, privately relieved when the man finally accepts the offer of a fresh drink. He pours carefully, not wanting to cause a mess. “So we have that in common. Once Pitamah Bhishma is calm, I would be happy to vouch for you.”

Suspicion flickers in the stranger’s features, even in the generous sunlight that pours over them both.

“It would be a shame to lose such talent with a bow.” Arjun adds, hoping that perhaps his sincerity will be enough to pacify any misgivings. “I saw such a thing happen once. I...” He stops, unconsciously gripping the pitcher too tight. “I would prefer to not witness it again.”

He tries to cover up his lapse by topping off his own cup, relieved that the water is colorless and pure. Not red, not the bleeding stump of Ekalavya’s hand.

“It was a good match.” The challenger finally speaks, a familiar vein of rustic disuse in his voice. He sounds somewhat like Drona had when the sage emerged from the forest, no longer as used to public to conversation as he might have once been. “I would not be adverse to picking up where we left off, should the opportunity arise.”

Arjun favored him with a pleased smile. “It is much the same for me. It would be my pleasure to match arrows with you again.” He waited until the other man had drunk before allowing himself a brief moment to fidget. “Your master, who were they?”

He was rewarded with a smile in response, the expression caught between begrudging amusement and acceptance of his apparent curiosity.

“That will have to be something earned, should we have our rematch.” Came the response, accompanied by a short laugh at his own look of disappointment.

“I look forward to it then.” Arjun replied, temporarily satisfied with such an arrangement. “Perhaps then you will tell me your name, so I know how to address you.”

“Vasusen.” The answer came easily, much to Arjun’s surprise. “Though it does not make us friends, it should suffice for introductions yes?”

It toed the line of rudeness, Vasusen’s voice, but fell just short of the mark.

“Indeed.” Arjun agreed mildly. Perhaps one of his many cousins would find it easier to warm up to this man, even make him into a friend. “More than sufficient, for now.”

Vasusen, whether out of politeness or a sense of maliciousness, merely raised his cup in a sort of toast.


End file.
